Scarface
|latest = |status = Alive |occupation = Mob Lieutenant |affiliation = Carl Elias }} Anthony S. Marconi, also known as Scarface, is a member of Elias's mob group, and is his enforcer. He also represents Elias while he is in jail. Biography 2011 When his boss Carl Elias was on the run from a rival mob (the Russians led by Ivan Yogorov) Marconi appears to be a police officer. While he gathered information on his boss' whereabouts, Harold Finch became suspicious of him and started following him, thinking that he might actually be Elias. When Elias escaped the Russian mob with the help of John Reese, Marconi connected with his boss by knocking out Fusco who was waiting to intercept Reese and Elias. Later, he killed Ivan Yogorov and was with Elias as he expressed his desire to reunite the five families. 2012 Marconi resurfaced again as a police officer, dropping a burner phone in a trash can for Reese and Carter to find. Marconi also killed the corrupt SEC investigator who he'd "taken into custody". He was present when Reese met with Elias in order to get information on a kidnapper who had taken a baby. Elias agreed to help and had Marconi escort Reese to the location where the baby would be offloaded to be shipped to Eastern Europe. After Reese rescued the child, Marconi ambushed him and brought him back to Elias. He personally took the child to Elias for use as leverage to get the location of Gianni Moretti from Reese. Marconi then severely injured Moretti's police guard Bill Szymanski and took Moretti captive. Marconi was responsible for a car bomb that killed one of the five dons of the New York crime families in plain view of Reese. He later informed Elias that the remaining Dons had been taken into protective custody by Detectives Carter and Fusco. Marconi then kidnapped Carter's son Taylor from school on Elias's orders; shooting it out with Reese before escaping with Taylor captive and later kept guard over Taylor. He again fought with Reese during Reese's rescue attempt and successfully escaped once more, though both Taylor and Moretti were rescued. Despite his employer now being imprisoned, Marconi continued his duties and planted a bomb in a car that killed both Gianni Moretti and his legitimate son Gianni Moretti, Jr. Simmons and Fusco later met with Marconi to negotiate Elias' assistance in rebuilding H.R., offering the last of the original dons that survived Elias' attempt to kill the five families, Luciano Grifoni. However, after calling his boss, Marconi told them that in order for that to happen, they had to bring Grifoni to them. Despite attempts to capture the last don, the remaining members of HR failed to do this since the don was now working with Elias and had prepared an ambush. It is likely, but unconfirmed, that Marconi was the lieutenant mentioned by Carter to have been gunned down and hospitalized. 2013 Scarface thanked Carter for helping Elias. Following a violent shootout involving Reese and Shaw at a pawn shop, Scarface stepped from the shadows and collected a small fortune in uncut diamonds and $1.2 million in cash from the store. Known Victims *Ivan Yogorov: shot twice in the chest *Adam Saunders: attempted to kill and frame him for Sydney's murder; failed on both ends *Doug Rasmussen: shot once in the head and made to look like a suicide *Bill Szymanski: shot once in the chest by Anthony's men: survived *The first car bombing: four fatalities **Caparelli **Three unnamed bodyguards **One innocent bystander: injured only *Taylor Carter: abducted only; rescued *Unnamed security guard: shot to death *The second car bombing: two fatalities **Gianni Moretti: abducted first and was later rescued only to be killed in the bombing **Gianni Moretti, Jr. Appearances Season 1 * * * * Season 2 * * (photograph only) Season 3 * Trivia *Marconi is often shown wearing an NYPD uniform, but it is currently unknown whether he is actually a police officer or if the outfit is a disguise. *His real name was not known until "C.O.D.", when it was displayed by the Machine during a call interception between Simmons and Fusco as part of an HR hierarchy assessment. *He was shown in a picture and verbally named for the first and so far only time in . Marconi Marconi Category:Mobsters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists